


Art of the Dress

by ElinianMercer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinianMercer/pseuds/ElinianMercer
Summary: While finishing her tasks, Felicia ends up with no work uniform to wear, and needs to finish the last job of the day. Luckily for her (and her master Corrin), some of the other girls in the army are more than glad to lend her one of their own outfits.
Relationships: Felicia/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Flora/Joker | Jakob
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Felicia hummed to herself as she folded the clothes that dried during that day, as sundown approached Lord Corrin’s Castle. The orange glow barely reached her face as it hid itself behind the walls protecting the area, sometimes blinding her eyes when reached for a piece of white clothing. The day was slow and lazy, for while her lord planned out the next days of battle and marching, everyone else in the army relaxed in their own ways. And for her, it was quite pleasant as well. No burnt food, as other fellows from the army took care of all the daily meals and rations; no broken dinnerware, everyone else was kind enough to handle their own dishes; and she had only tripped a couple of times during the day! After the clothes were taken inside, all was left was dust her lord’s quarters, and that would be a successful day of maid duties for her.

Her optimism was so great she pranced between pieces of clothing, stepping to the sound of no music and shaking her hips. Lost in her own thoughts, alone in the open field, her sister walked in her direction, with a big grin on her face. Felicia was far from the most coordinated of the ladies around, but even Azura would recognize she moved with a certain grace and composure, or as much as the maid would ever manage. The black and white uniform swayed slowly, as she continued to move, ignorant to her surroundings…

“Well, you seem rather chipper tonight.”

“Ah!” Felicia jumped back when reaching for one of the final pieces, taking a couple of steps back. “Flora! Where did you even come from!?”

“I just walked here. Even called you time and again.” she teased with a lie.

“You did not! I would’ve heard.”

“Are you sure? You seemed too focused, spinning around like a ballerina.”

“I did no such thing!” Her cheeks burned and fists clenched in embarrassment.

“Oh, fear not, dear sister. I won’t tell a soul about what happened here. I just came to check on your tasks.” She looked at the filled baskets.

“I’m nearly done! Could you help me carry one of the baskets back? I planned on doing two trips…”

“Of course.” Flora watched her sister return to her task. “You seemed in good spirits while I walked this way...”

“Today was a good day. I didn’t make any mistakes, and I intend to keep it that way.”

“Careful. You’ll jinx yourself that way.”

“Don’t say that! That’s how you attract it!” She quickly finished folding the clothes and hustled to carry them inside, with Flora following on heels.

“I’m glad to hear everything went well today. It’s so peaceful and quiet that I would hardly believe war was happening in the other world.” She looked to the orange sky and dozed off in a small dream. One where she could see Corrin being served by her, with children she could take care of as well. Perhaps her own child could be friends with her lord’s offspring, if he so allowed. Ever since he left the Northern Fortress, Flora felt no purpose, even if she had a job there. With her recent arrival at this new castle, she was surprised to see the many new faces he had amassed to his cause, and to see Felicia in mostly good company. Maybe she could afford to let her sister on her own more often.

“Uh…” Felicia slowed down as she saw two figures talking near the ore spring. Two very distinct figures, one with blue hair, and the other a dark red.

“Well, war may be happening outside, but here…” Flora detoured towards the direction of Oboro and Selena, who raised their voices towards one another.

“Said the puppet of Nohr’s most hated bitch!”

“How dare you!? Lady Camilla is much more refined than that slop you call a lord! Like you’re so independent of Takumi as well!”

“I’ve been through enough hardships in my life, you spoiled brat!”

“Spoiled? You don’t know the shit I’ve been thr-”

“What is going on here?” Flora came in between them setting the basked at her side, before the two arguing women caused any harm.

“This scum keeps insulting my Lord Takumi!”

“Ugh, learn how to take some criticism, dead eyes.”

“What did you call me?” She made her scary face, but the swordswoman didn’t budge.

“Stop this nonsense! What if Lord Corrin saw you two like this?”

“...Lord Corrin this, Lord Corrin that…” Severa muttered under her breath, and Flora narrowed her eyes in response.

“He expects all of you to behave and work in unison. We’re here to fight a common enemy, not to spill more blood between Nohr and Hoshido.”

“Oh, please, I don’t want to kill her. I’m not a monster. And neither is she, right?” Selena asked with a wink to her opposition.

“Right…” Oboro clenched her teeth. Her blood boiled at the mere sight of the bitchy redhead.

“See? We’re civilized. I just think we could afford to be fair and honest with our comrades.”

“Oh, really? You didn’t seem so keen on my honest opinion of you, little princess. Or did Camilla dote on you so much after Lord Corrin left Nohr she brainwashed you?”

“Oh, we’re doing this now?”

“Please…” Felicia pulled the Hoshidan’s shoulder, trying to make distance between her and Selena. “Stop!”

“At least I make an effort to match Lady Camilla’s beauty. No wonder all the boys here pay attention to me, rather than your…” She cleared her throat “Lovely features.”

“Why, thank you!” Heavy sarcasm on her voice. “Maybe I could lend you some of my clothing scraps. That way, they won’t have to stare at such a disjointed look.”

“Too bad no outfit can mask that nasty glare.” At that moment, Oboro threw her shoulders back, like she was getting ready to get physical, accidently making Felicia backup and trip on the spear girl's naginata. Selena saw the girl falling and took a step forward to help, in vain, as the maid took a butt first dive into the spring, splashing some water on the heels of Oboro.

“Felicia!” Flora called out. Thankfully, the water barely reached her waist, yet it didn’t help the now soaked girl.

“I’m fine!” She brushed away the wet hair in front of her eyes, while trying to get up, but the drenched dress was heavy on her.

“Aw, shoot. Sorry, Felicia. I didn’t mean to push ya.” Oboro scratched the back of her head. “Come here.” She extended her hand and pulled her with enough strength to lift her back to land. Flora stared at her sister, slouched over and dripping wet, with a frown. _She was so happy…_ Angered, she grabbed Felicia’s basket, stacked it on top of hers, and lifted both with some difficulty, but showed some kind of inhuman strength.

“Flora! Wait! Let me help!” The sister called, before getting a glare from her twin.

“You are drenched, head to toe. There is no way I’ll let you work in that condition, you’ll get sick. And you two…” She shifted her vision to Selena on the back. “You’ll help her get clean and warm while I finish putting these in place, or I’ll make you pluck the weeds of the entire grounds by yourselves.”

“What!?” Expressed the Nohrian.

“Complain, and I’ll make you clean the trenches with Laslow. You know I have the power to make you do so.” And like that, Selena crossed her arms and pouted. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Flora began to walk away, leaving a sad Felicia, a guilty Oboro, and a more than displeased Selena.

“Well, shit.”

* * *

The two opposing sides brought Felicia to the hot springs, and while they were both still in underwear, Oboro insisted that their friend would enter naked, allowing all of her clothes to dry on the other room. As they let down their hair, it was mostly silence, since neither party wanted to bicker in Felicia’s presence, especially since Flora could be nearby in secret. Soon they were finished helping the maid clean herself and allowed her to rest in the warm ambient. Yet, she sighed loudly to herself on the corner.

“Is something wrong?” Oboro asked her.

“I was having such a good day… Then I went and messed up my task at the end of the day.”

“She knows it’s not her fault she fell, right?” Selena whispered next to her companion. “Listen, it’s okay, girl. Accidents happen and you’re done for the day. We won’t tell a soul about what happened.”

“You weren’t going to tell it anyways, after the scandal you made.”

“Hush, you!” She growled at Oboro.

“It’s not like it matters… I’ll always be a clumsy maid. I’ll never be able to serve Corrin like this…” She looked at her own reflection, feeling useless. _Why does it always happen to me? No one else here has such bad days constantly. I can’t believe Lord Corrin still has me around…_ She then panicked, covering her cheeks with her hands. “Lord Corrin! I was supposed to dust his house as my last task! I can’t do that with no clothes!” She slammed her head into the water, hiding her shame.

“You’ve got to be kidding me… You have multiple uniforms, don’t you?” Selena asked, receiving an inaudible response from underwater. “What?”

“They’re all dirty.” She said after taking a deep breath. “That was my battle uniform, and all my others are being cleaned. I don’t have anything else to wear, and I don’t want to wear something sloppy in front of him.”

“How does someone just dirties all of their attires so easily?” Oboro wondered.

“You haven’t spent enough time with her, have you?” Selena rubbed elbows with her neighbor. “Just ask your sister to do it. She’s already on top of things for tonight.”

“But then… How will I help Corrin…?” She lowered her tone and shied away in her corner. The redhead then analysed the poor girl across from her. She was clearly as devoted to her master as she was to Camilla. But something was different about her, but she couldn’t place it. To be so heartbroken by a simple accident wasn’t normal, not even for her and the infamy she had. It then dawned on her. She had seen a similar case, in someone very close to her…

“Hey…” She nudged Oboro and whispered. “Do you think she likes Lord Corrin?”

“That sounds like a silly question from a retainer.”

“Not like that, you boob! You know very well what I meant. The way you look at your lord is the same as she does.”

“I thought you didn’t care about my Lord Takumi.”

“Stop antagonising me and help me help her.” She held Oboro’s wrist. “I think she has a crush on Corrin.”

“So? I don’t see how we can assist her.”

“Follow my lead, little doggie.” Selena let go of her wrist before receiving a slap on her own for insulting her. “Don’t be like that, Felicia. I think I have a maid outfit to lend you.”

“Why would you have something like that? Does Camilla make you wear it or something?” Oboro snickered.

“I like to maintain an open mind, and an open wardrobe for all occasions.”

“Now that I can respect.”

“Really…?” Felicia inched forward. “Do you really have something like that?”

“Of course! You stay here with Miss Dead Eyes, and I’ll go get it back in my room. Won’t be long.” She got up in no time, running for a towel and to change in the next room.

“You call me that again, I’ll give you a haircut to match that attitude.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

“Well, ain’t no use staying here then. Let’s get you wrapped up while we wait for her.” Oboro got up and brought a towel for the ice sister, helping get her hair done to her usual style while Felicia wrapped the white towel around her. She thought she would look good in a bun or in braids, but that wasn’t the time to suggest something new to her. The two made small talk until they heard footsteps coming their way.

“Felicia?” Flora’s head popped from the entrance to the room.

“In here.”

“I’m glad to see you’re dry… Why aren’t you two dressed?”

“You sister said she had no more clean uniforms to wear. So we’re waiting on Selena to come back with-”

“My maid dress!” She entered on cue, hiding said outfit behind her back. “Now, I hope you like it. It’s not everyday I let someone access to my personal wardrobe.” She posed and showed off the clothes over her usual outfit. The outfit was a black top that covered her shoulders, a black mini skirt, both with white frills. White garters and wristbands, with a same colored flap on the front of the skirt. _Idiot…_ , Oboro thought to herself.

“What is that!?” Felicia screamed. “That’s not a maid dress. I can’t wear something like that. It’s so…!”

“I know, it’s so pretty.”

“What nonsense. If Felicia wishes for another uniform, she can have one of my own.” Flora added, sizing the questionable outfit the mercenary had brought.

“But why bother to go and fetch a different one when we have this one here?” She walked closer to the more mature twin. “I bet Lord Corrin would like it, don’t you agree, Flora?” In an instant, she caught on what Selena was trying to do. No one in their sane mind would wear something so revealing or gaudy if not to show it off to someone else. And while she wanted to reprimand such trickster behavior from that woman… Part if her also wondered if it would work. She knew very well how Felicia felt about Corrin, and that he liked her a lot, enough to possibly act on it if he saw her sister on that outfit. After touching the fabric and feeling it to be far more thin than she had imagined, lewd visions came to her, as she slowly convinced herself to participate in the plan.

“Flora…” Felicia cried out.

“Well, I suppose you have gone through the trouble of getting this for my sister. I suppose she can have it for the rest of the night.” She winked the redhead.

“What?!”

“Perfect! Oboro, help me get her in the outfit.” She pulled her arm in excitement.

“Sure.” She responded with a sigh.

“Wait! Don’t I get I say in this?” The clumsy girl tucked her arms into her chest, pressing the towel against her.

“Come on! At least try it! I brought underwear and everything. You’re not gonna make me bring this here for nothing, are you?” She pleaded for a chance, leaning forward and making puppy eyes.

“I, uh… I don’t…” She stumbled through her thoughts while she stared at the black and white outfit. “I guess if it’ll let me clean Lord Corrin’s room.”

“Terrific!” She dragged the sister with her to the back. “You get dressed in the underwear I brough, and we’ll both help you get in my outfit!” And so they went, as Flora stood outside the changing room to shoo away anyone who might enter. From inside, she could hear Selena’s enthusiasm and her sisters yelps. There was some struggle, but eventually, the swordswoman signaled her in. “Sooooo?”

Standing next to a still barely dressed Oboro, there was Felicia in the skimpy clothing. The top seemed to fit her size perfectly, seemingly enlarging her breasts, with a full neck exposed for everyone to see. The skirt barely reached the end of her pale thighs, concealed by a white pair of garments with a single black ribbon on the front of them. She also wore black hells very similar to the ones she had before, with white frills on her head and wrists to complete the maiden look. Flora was left speechless at how different her sister looked, and at how well she had kept her figure (feeling a tad self conscious with her own body), always hidden beneath the large and bouffant black work outfit of theirs. If she was left astonished by the sudden transformation, she couldn’t imagine what it would do to her master.

“Uhhh…” The pink haired girl put her hands behind her back in awkwardness as her sister stared at her.

“She looks… pretty.” Flora said with a gentle smile. “I think it will work out for the rest of the night. Good thinking, Selena.”

“Heh, I know.” She leaned in the doorway.

“I don’t know… I feel weird in this… What if someone else sees me in it?”

“Oh, everyone is inside right now, dear sister. I’m sure if you rushed to Lord Corrin’s treehouse, you could make it undetected.”

“Ah! I better run then!” She bolted without thinking. _Sucker_ , Selena thought as she moved out of the way for her.

“Before you go…” Felicia turned upon hearing her sister, spinning her finger in a circle. “Could you do a little spin for me?”

“Uh, sure…?” She obeyed, spinning on the spot. The movement made very clear that there were white panties under that skirt, but no bra could be seen for any angle. Assured, Flora bowed and signaled with her hand, allowing her sister to leave.

“Are you two sure this is gonna work out?” Oboro asked while beginning to put on her armor. “I’m all up for some romance, but this is just devious.”

“Well, sometimes things have to be done the hard way to get someone to show their true feelings, OB.” Oboro frowned at the terrible nickname. “And besides, if her sister is okay with this…”

“I think it will be a very interesting night for them.” She confirmed, staring at the empty entrance.

* * *

“Okay, let’s do this! No more mistakes!” Felicia pumped herself up, making fists in front of her chest in confidence. It was the last task of the day, and if she could do it without any issues, it would be almost a new record for her maid duties. She took a good look at the single room on the tree house. “Shouldn’t be too hard!” She proclaimed while grabbing the duster and moving over to the small bookcase next to her. She barely got a head start when the reality of her outfit came to her. She immediately crossed her legs and covered her belly, embarrassed by the sheer nature of the outfit. “It’s okay… It’s okay, Felicia! No one's gonna see you! Just clean and run. Clean and run!”

She steeled on with her task, her work ethics refusing her to rush the job. Not even in that ridiculous outfit she would shy away from the duty that was placed on her as Corrin’s personal maid and friend. She would tidy everything that was out of place and smile when it was successful. Everything seemed to be going well, until she reached the weapons rack on the ground. While holding one of the swords so she could maintain the rack, she felt losing grip on it, but deftly and quickly spun around to regain it. She got scared by her own instinct to spin a blade, as she did with her knives and daggers, but was more shocked by how she was unharmed. She had cut herself on blades before, so maybe it was a lucky day after all.

After, she moved the the larger bookcase on the back of the room, next to the table. After pulling a single book out, another followed right above her head. She stepped aside and caught it with her other hand. Small accidents like that were not uncommon with her around, but she felt graceful upon dodging it. _Maybe this dress is helping after all._ She did a small hop, feeling very light and nimble. There was far less cloth to restrict her movement in that outfit, and she thought if that helped her in any way. She looked around the room to see if anyone had come in while she was distracted, but she was alone.

“Let’s see…” She said as she grabbed a knife on the rack and began to slice the air with it, sometimes faking a throw to simulate her battle movements. She spun and stepped naturally, as if it was second nature. Even if she had fought before, this time it felt much more fluid and clear. “Oh my!” She exclaimed to herself in happiness, continuing to prance around the room, practicing. Perhaps the dress _was_ helping her. As a last test, she set the weapon aside and pulled the table chair to the bookcase, stepping on it while holding the duster. She returned to her work, but once she was done with the taller shelves, she hopped down from the chair and landed with no issues. She giggled and jumped with joy. She was a new maid, one with conviction, balance, composure, and most of all… Confidence!

“Felicia?” Corrin asked from the entrance, confused as to what was going on and why there was so much noise. When his maid turned around, he felt blood rushing to his head at the sight of the barely professional dress she donned. He opened his mouth to say something, but was lost when his eyes diverted, first to the her exposed belly, then the very much clear view of the top of her breasts.

“Oh, good night, my lord! I was just finish up in your room. All that’s left is the bed and I’ll be out of your shoes in no time.” She reported with a pep in her step and a big smile. Who was that Felicia in front of him, the prince thought.

“What…! What happened to your clothes?”

“They got wet, so Selena allowed me to borrow this one for the night. It’s so comfortable and free!” She responded with joy, ignorant and drunk off adrenaline of her own moves to understand what he meant. She set the chair back in its place before moving over to the bed, extending and properly fixing the blue sheets.

“Selena gave you this?” _What was she thinking!?_ , he thought. Felicia looked good on it, sure, but he felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time. On the beginning of his journey, when there was almost no one to his cause, Corrin had found himself staring at his maid a lot. He used to see her from behind, as she walked the halls and field, watching her usual large dress sway with every step. He remember when she got wet from spilling tea one day and could see the outlines of her bra beneath the fabric. The warm feeling of having her nearby, despite her powers. When more of his family and friends came to assist him, he thought the feelings were nothing but a mating call of a growing boy. Surely there was nothing he would ever do to her.

Yet her figure on that dress… That top that glued to her body, and skirt that left little to the imagination… The long white garters that made her legs call for attention. All the exposed skin and the beaming smile on her face left him like he never felt before. He then puzzled the pieces together. He had not been nearly as close to her since more warriors came to the castle. He lost the connection her had with her upon arriving on this strange realm. But now he knew what he wanted: a few moments with her, to hug her and feel her body close to his, to protect and feel protected. It was more than simple lust, what he felt was otherworldly. And as she fluffied his pillows, he stepped slowly in her direction, stroking her ponytail instinctively. She turned around to a open mouthed Corrin, staring at her face.

“Oh, um, did you need something, Lord Co-” He broke her off by putting his lips against her own, grabbing her arm near the shoulder, while the other snaked around her waist. She squeaked in surprise and raised her hands, resting them on his armored chest. And when he broke away, she was frozen solid, stuttering to herself, speaking gibberish.

“Tell me to stop if you want to.” He advanced again, this time guiding her chin with one of his hands, making his way in her mouth. She snapped back to reality not a moment too soon, and felt her legs shaking upon feeling him kiss her more passionately. She could do nothing but let him control the pace, feeling a mixture of love and confusion. When he broke contact again, and allowed himself to breathe, Felicia’s legs gave away, making her sit on the bed, both hands on the mattress. She looked up and saw his red cheeks, mouth breathing fast as he kneeled down to stay face to face with her.

“Wait! Lord Corrin! We can’t-!” She shook her hands in front of him, only to feel his own hold her left hand. It was a gentle touch, not one of obedience. She could not stare away from his red eyes. They matched the rest of his face, and his white hair looked slightly ruffled, with a few strands covering his face. He was beautiful, inside and out, it was difficult to not move forward towards him. Her eyes narrowed slightly, as if she was trying to sleep, thinking if it was a dream that her long time friend had kissed her. And as he moved his face closer, she could only mutter: “Corrin…”

The two met for a kiss, this time shared between both tongues. The prince laid one of his hands on her face, while she reached for his shoulders, closing her eyes so she could feel more. Where he had been hungry for her, now she tried to taste him more. It was her dream to share such an intimate moment with her special someone, and it was even more special it was with him, whom she had fantasized before. She ran her hands through his heavily covered chest, undoing his blue cape. Hearing the clank of metal from the piece that held it together hit the floor, Corrin started to undo it on his own, removing the layers on his arms, then his chest, a complicated process made even more long and painful with her in the room. He had to stop the kiss to properly remove it, something Felicia was more than glad to help with.

They both stood up, in silence as the last piece of white armor on his legs fell, revealing his black shirt that glued to the body and his black boxers. The maid took a step back, putting both her hands on each side of her skirt, but before she could pull it down, her beloved jumped at her, spinning her around and making both sit, him at the bed, and her on his lap. She curled up and giggled, feeling pampered by her own master. He pulled her by the waist and kissed her again, while she put both arms around the back of his neck. Her legs dangled off his lap, making the skirt pull up a bit. He let his other hand crawl slowly up her tight, feeling the soft garter, then her warm skin beneath the black skirt.

“Mmmh-! Wait!” She proclaimed after leaving his lips, but to no avail, as her ran his fingers across her entrance and above the small white cloth protecting her intimate spot. She moaned softly upon feeling the touch and pressure of someone else’s hands at such a personal space. She had dreamed of him touching her there, but to feel it was far too much for Felicia to process. She kept one hand behind his neck and covered her mouth with the other, not enough to silence the sounds she let out. She looked absolutely adorable from where he looked, with burning cheeks and wide open eyes. He continued to float across her virgin spot, making her lose air quickly as she could only stare at his arm playing with her privates.

“Come here.” He told her, pulling her so she would sit facing away from him. They matched heights at that position, letting her assault her naked neck with a hickie. She gasped and moaned, pulling his hair asking for more, while the other accidentally left nail marks on his tight. She closed her eyes and felt her world spin, losing all senses as she made sounds she never dreamed of. All was amazing, and it got even better when she felt his hand dive into her skirt with ease, and insert himself between her wet white panties and the dripping entrance. He began to rub her off, trying to move away from her neck but she wouldn’t have it, and kept pulling him closer as she threw her head back onto his shoulder. He never had the chance to feel a woman before, so all he had to go off from was books and instinct. With uncertainty, he allowed the dragon part of his blood take over, thinking there was no better instinct to drive off from than pure lust.

He inserted a finger inside her, and was met with approval upon hearing Felicia scream his name between moans. He continued to pleasure her by leaving and entering, eventually adding a second finger to the mix. He then saw his girl play with her own left breast above the thin piece of black cloth. She finally let go of his head to grab his sheets with strength, allowing her to see her better. She was a sweaty mess, slightly bouncing off him as he masturbated her. The sounds she let out made him breathe heavy, pulling her head so he could taste her lips again. This made her sit still, playing with her nipple to drive her closer. And he obliged to help her, grabbing the other breast by going inside the small top, feeling the smooth skin and fondling the average size she possessed. His movements started to get uncoordinated from so many tasks, but it didn’t matter as Felicia broke away from him to moan at the top of her lungs, arching her back. The orgasm dirtied his fingers with even more fluids, as he saw her adorable face while she exploded with pleasure.

She fell onto his body, exhausted from such an intense climax, one that she hadn’t experienced very often in her time alone. Her chest raised and lowered rapidly, with legs spread open and arms dangling to the side. He allowed her to regain strength, nuzzling her neck and filling it and her shoulder with kisses. She giggled at the ticking that came with it, stroking his messy and sweaty white hair.

“My Lord…”

“Just Corrin, please.” She locked eyes with him at his phrase.

“My Corrin…” She moved in for a kiss, and was happily repaid. Her fingers intertwined with his own, as they stared at each other with big smiles. She then recalled he didn’t get to pleasure himself, only her. Moving her hand lower, she reached between them legs and felt his manhood tent his boxers. She fiddled with it, feeling the hardon, and the tip of it seemed wet already. “My Lord Corrin… Do you wish me to service you?” She said seductively, something that made him melt inside. Never before he heard such a confident and bright Felicia. He wanted more than her services. So much more…

“I think we can do one better.”

“Hm? Woah!” He sat her on the bed and mover in front of her, asking her to turn around. She preemptively removed her her top to reveal a simple white bra, with nipples clearly erect through it. Corrin ducked moved both of his hands and cupped her pair, playing with them carefully, as she watched with a smile. He pulled one of the straps from her shoulder, and she started to take care of the rest, but not before he turned her around. The movement was sudden and caught her off guard. Leaning over the upper part of her body over the bed, while her legs stood erect on the ground, as she unhooked the bothersome chest piece. When she finally threw it aside, the maid felt her master’s hands grip the sides of her underwear, and pull it down her legs under her skirt.

“Is this…” he said while letting the piece of damp cloth fall at her heels. “Is this okay?” He asked unsure. But he was surprised when she raised her butt even more, and backed into his crotch.

“Please,” she shook her butt to grind against his covered privates. “Let me make you feel good, Corrin. I… I…” She couldn’t finish, but he knew very well what she meant. He pulled down his underwear and allowed his member to grind on her butt, as he leaned over her.

“I love you too, Felicia.” He whispered to her. She shivered with anticipation, and pulled one of his pillows so she could hug under her. He rubbed the tip of his penis against her, nervous that he wouldn’t do a good job. But it was too far to doubt himself, and he slowly made his way into her. Felicia yelped and clutched the pillow, for it was one thing to have fingers in there, it was another to have an entire man’s size into her. Corrin moaned at the sensation of being stimulated all from all directions of his shaft. He held her buttcheeks to stabilize himself, slowly going deeper.

“It’s okay…” She said quietly, reassuring her lover. “It feels good.” He back up a little and thrusted again, hearing a moan from his maid. If there was ever a moment where his wild side came out, it was then. After a few more comfortable moves, Corrin leaned over Felicia’s body, one hand on her butt and the other next to her for support. His thrusts became faster and stronger, and she was loving it, as he felt her skirt accompany his hits. The feeling of being repeatedly filled by him, his hands digging into her cheeks with passion, and his shadow over her with the breathing hitting her ears… Her mind went blank as she clawed the white pillow, throwing her head back and arching her body. The room was often filled with grunts and nothing but screams, saying Corrin’s name over and over again.

Not before long, the wild movements of the prince got him close. He had no strength to ask her about it, and lost in the pleasure of the moment, shot inside of the maid’s pussy. As his response, she moaned and lowered her head to look under her arched body. The pillow didn’t offer much view, but she saw the top of her chest drenched in sweat, and while out of view, she could feel all of the warm fluids overflowing her. He collapsed on top of her for a second, before pushing himself up. Opening his eyes, he saw her look back at him, with a smile and gleaming eyes.

“Felicia…”

* * *

“I just can’t believe neither of them would come for dinner.” Jakob talked to Flora on the way to the tree house.

“Oh, I think they’re probably preoccupied with something important. Maybe we should let them come when they’re hungry.” She felt her ears burn upon thinking of what they were doing.

“Unacceptable. Lord Corrin must maintain a healthy diet for the sake of us all, and Felicia should amass strength for her duties.”

“Oh, I think she’s already full of energy…”

“Over there.” He pointed to the lit window. “What do they think they’re up to?” On cue, both heard Felicia moan incredibly loud. Flora contained a giggle upon seeing her companion’s face of shock and hearing something so lusty come out of Felicia’s voice (even if it was a tad embarrassing).

“See? She’s a healthy girl. Both of them are in good condition, apparently. Let’s leave them be and they’ll come for dinner once they’re ready.” She started to walk back, and saw the two girls that started the entire ordeal. She ignored Jakob, who was still processing what was happening.

“So, how’d it go?” Selena asked

“It went perfect.” She looked back and saw the butler returning in a hurry, running past the 3 girls. “In fact… Where did you get that outfit, Selena? I get the feeling you won’t get it back.”

“I already knew I wasn’t going to. There’s a nice hidden shop with all kinds of interesting outfits like that one. I'll probably pay a visit to it soon.”

“I see... “ She looked inside and saw Jakob trying to breathe in, and began to wonder. _Maybe I should get one, too. Just in case…_


	2. Chapter 2

Snowflakes dropped onto the streets of the town, now calm and devoid of villagers due to the coming winter. The cold wind was enough to make many families shut their doors and windows, yet some children played in the snow while their parents bought food and other supplies so they would not leave the comfort of their homes again for a few days. Between the open shops and stalls, a curious group of ladies entered a building tucked away in a corner, quietly browsing the attires hanging around in the dark walls if the light up room. It was in their best interest to enter unseen. It was supposed to be a surprise, after all.

"Thank you for accompanying me, sister. I would really appreciate your opinion." Flora said, feeling the fabric of a dark outfit.

"I'm always happy to help... But I don't feel comfortable here." She shied away in a corner, waiting for her sister to be finished. Felicia never connected the beginning of her romance with Corrin was orchestrated by her own sister and the girls, so being asked to accompany Flora into a shopping trip with them was a little suspicious.

"I thought you would be more comfortable around these outfits after wearing one yourself."

"T-that was weeks ago. And it was different..." She blushed and crossed her arms, trying to ignore the rest of the shop.

"I'm sure it was." Giggled the mature twin. "I'm sure Lord Corrin would like to see you in it aga-"

"Please, no!" Her face flared up.

"Oh, I'm just teasing. Don't worry, Felicia, we won't make you wear something like again." She pat the head of the poor maid, trying to offer comfort.

"So... Why are we here? Are we helping Selena buy a new one? I offered to wash the one she lent to me."

"I think you can keep it. And not exactly..."

"Hey! I found some!" Selena waved from further back into the store. Flora held her sister's hand and dragged her to the back, noticing Oboro chatting up with the female seller that greeted them on the way in. Around the corner, there were many outfits with white lacing and detailing, but bearing more colors than the simple black to match. And a few that Selena had separated into a pile of her own.

"Gotten ahead of yourself, have you?"

"I thought you would like some variety. These are for you, after all." Selena responded to the ice sister. Sizing up the pile of sorted outfits, Flora picked them up and walked into a dresser.

"Felicia, do you mind helping me? It will be much faster to take this off with your help." She asked while trying to undo the dress from the back.

"Wha-? Wait, these are for you?" She rushed over to help her sister, pulling over a blue curtain to cover up the entrance. "Why would you want to get one of these things? Our uniform is just fine."

"I plan on using it the same way you did. And Selena needed a new one, so I tagged along"

"But... Who is going to see you in it?"

"Yeah, that's a good question. For all I knew, you both had a crush on your lord. Which seems like an oddly common thing these days..." Selena added upon seeing Oboro coming along with a basket full of two toned fabric.

"Nobody asked your opinion."

"It was a joke, fish eyes. I'm sure your prince will love the rags you picked up here." The red haired girl entered on a dresser opposite to Flora's. *I can't wait until we spar so I can beat you senseless*, Oboro thought.

"To answer your question, Selena, my relationship with Lord Corrin is much like your's with Camilla. One of respect. And I would never steal him from my dear sister." She smiled to Felicia.

"Is it Jakob?" She asked while exiting the dress room, leaving her sister in dark underwear and heels.

"Aw, him? How fitting for the two buzzkills to stay together." Selena loudly proclaimed from her side of the room.

"Yes, it is", she responded with a frown. "Though I'm not sure he feels the same."

"What? You two don't trade looks when crossing down the hall or something?"

"Aww, I hope he loves you too!" Felicia cheered with a smile, making her sister blush slightly at the thought of someone as reserved as Jakob succumb to his instincts, to say he loved her.

"You two remind me of my mom, with this love talk..." The Nohrian groaned, and they kept up the small talk for a few minutes before Flora revealed herself behind the curtain, dressed in a strapless black dress with a miniskirt, tightening around her waist and with long white gloves and garters covering her limbs.

"How does it look?" Selena poked her head through the curtains to spy, without her familiar twin tails. Felicia crooked her head a little in response to the new set of clothes.

"I-it looks... okay."

"Would look better if you were bustier."

"I've seen better."

"A resounding no then." Before she could retreat into her tiny square, Selena bursted out of her room, wearing a red and white sleeveless dress that ended at her tights, letting her long hair lose while some flocks rested on her shoulders. The same shade of red could be seen on her cheeks, a rare view of the swords woman blushing.

"It doesn't look half bad on you. The colors certainly match."

"Would look better if you were flatter." Oboro, for once, answered truthfully towards Selena.

"Fuck off." She tried to slam the curtains back, hiding a bigger blush, while the blue head shrugged.

"I thought it was cute. Can I try it on?" Felicia tried to her up.

"Um… Sorry, Felicia. This one is a personal dress." The tone of melancholy in her voice surprised Flora, since she never heard Selena speak so calmly. Even Oboro raised an eyebrow in curiosity. In the dresser, the usually defensive girl allowed a moment of nostalgia, holding the dress she wore.

"Oh, that's fine. It was just such a nice dress, I didn't think this store would have a cut-"

"But, I do have something you can try on!" Selena jumped at her and pulled her by the arm towards the dresser.

"Ah! Wait! Flora!"

"Don't make her wearing something stupid, Selena. At least ask first." The blue sister had returned to choosing another outfit.

"She seemed open to the idea of trying something new! Don't worry! I won't hurt you, Felicia!" She exclaimed while removing the clothes of her friend, leaving Oboro to face palm to her total lack of subtlety and politeness. The spear woman checked on her new fabrics while waiting, ignoring the yelps of help from the dresser next to her. Before long, Flora came out again, this time in a dark blue outfit that matches the curtains of the dresser. The dress actually included a pair of trousers this time, however very tight one that not only made her uncomfortable but showed off her nethers too much. It covered her entire body, with long sleeves and a turtle neck.

"No, right?" She asked for confirmation, to which Oboro shook her head. Sighing, she returned once again. "Aren't you gonna try anything?"

"No, thanks. I like to make my own clothing. I could probably make you something if you gave me your measures."

"While I appreciate it, I decided to visit this store for a while already. Maybe next time?"

"Sure. It's better than doing the chores."

"Ah!" Felicia shrieked upon being pushed outside the cubicle, sporting a red and beige kimono and wooden sandals. It wasn't tied very well, leaving skin under the cloth exposed and upon her head was a pair of fox ears that matched the color of her hair. So fitting for her, it was like Selena had planned it beforehand. "Uhh…" she froze when Oboro inspected her, head to toe.

"Not bad."

"Yeah, I'm pretty good." She leaned over, still wearing the red dress. "Soooo? What do you think?

"It's not that bad, I guess… but do I need these ears?" She touched the tips of the fake ears.

"Of course! It makes you look like a sexy kitsune. I bet even Kaden would be shocked."

"Well…" she looked down at the dress. "I guess the kimono is fine. Not really my color-"

"Keep it. Consider it a gift." She pulled her back in, making Felicia take off the new attire and helping her into the usual uniform. After a few minutes, they both came out, with Selena still trying to put the top of her armor back on.

"Weren't you gonna buy a new maid uniform?" Felicia asked curious, brushing her arm nervously after being dragged into that outfit.

"I already did. It's on the same bag as your kimono."

"Ah, okay… Why are you gifting it to me?"

"No reason. I just felt like doing something nice." She finished dressing up and winked at the maid, setting a bag with the new clothes next to her feet. "And what about you, ice queen? Found anything to break the ice with your crush?" On cue, Flora stepped out. She was met with an immediate whistle of approval from Selena, jealous that the new outfit exalted Flora's features more than her own. Looking at Felicia, she blushed and covered her face, like she had seen something she wasn't supposed to. And Oboro simple nodded. _I think we have a match._

* * *

Although Corrin's castle resided outside of the normal realm, the cold and snow reached it all the same, making everyone stay inside and near the fireplaces. Jakob walked down the corridors together with his lord, making sure to inform every detail of the daily tasks. It had been quite a few days since word of Corrin and Felicia's relationship had reached everyone's ears, yet still it bugged Jakob. Although happy that his master had found someone to stay at his side, knowing it was Felicia of all people left him uncomfortable. She was also his maid and retainer, his colleague. How would the relationship between the members of the old Northern Fortress supposed to work from now on?

"Jakob?" Corrin asked shaking his butler's shoulder. "Are you alright? You are rarely quiet"

"I'm fine, my Lord. Merely thinking about the tasks ahead. Have your brothers responded to your requests?"

"They have, the permissions are on my desk."

"Much obliged, I'll fetch them after the ladies return."

"Speaking of which…" Corrin saw the girls entering the castle and waved at them. Felicia felt like running towards him and giving him a hug, but was carrying some of the groceries they got at the town. Beckoning a nearby man, Jakob asked for other servants of the castle to help carry all the supplies.

"My apologies for taking so long, Lord Corrin. The snow was thick and the resources scarce." Flora reported while passing bags of food to the other helpers.

"Of course, the snow only bothered some of us!" Added the younger sister, looking at the wet boots of both Selena and Oboro.

"This will help us last the next four of days while the traders from Hoshido aren't here yet. Sorry for making you all go on such short notice."

"Don't worry about it, your highness. It'll help everyone, and you know I don't mind a little chore." Oboro refused to let go of her portion of the bags and kept walking. "I'll take a look at the kitchen and see if they're not making a mess while I'm at it."

After passing the last of her groceries to someone else, Felicia was surprised with a peck on her forehead by her lover. The other two retainers watched in silent, unsure of what to feel. Overprotective the way she was, Flora still had a hard time letting her sister go, even after helping with the plot that got her in this situation. She quickly stared at Jakob, still with his cold stare and strong posture. _He's probably cursing her for stealing all the attention. If only he gave me such a treatment…_

"If we may continue," Jakob interrupted the couple. "There's still tasks to be done."

"Of course. I'll see you later tonight." Corrin kissed his maid a last time before walking away from them. Felicia blushed and held her hands close to her chest, trying not to walk behind him.

"I'll follow him to make sure he's safe, fancy pants." Selena mocked Jakob before holding to the grip of her blade and walking away, winking at Flora on the way.

"Have a little more professionalism, woman." The butler scolded while taking heavy steps towards his co-worker.. "Partner or not, you still have duties here."

"Oh… Of course. I'm sorry."

"Oh, come now, Jakob." Flora stepped next to her sister and pulled her chin up to avoid letting her lower her head. "They will one day be married, do you really think she'll have the time to devote house tasks when the time comes?"

"M-Married?" Felicia yelped in embarrassment.

"Perhaps so, but that time is not now. Your sister and our Lord have the time and place to be intimate."

"Then perhaps you should tell that to Corrin. He's the one that always pulls her aside when she's trying to do her job, after all." He felt like responding, but refused to give her more ammo to argue against him. "Have a little heart, Felicia is doing the best she can."

"Very well." Jakob responded with disdain. "May we please move to the back? There's work to be done."

"Actually, I need to speak to Lord Corrin. You two go on ahead, I won't take long." The eldest sister marched towards the direction the prince went, ignoring either of them. Trying to speed up and keep in toe, she saw Selena stop him by pulling his cape and pointing back.

"Is something the matter, Flora?"

"Not quite. If you would allow me, I have a request for you, my Lord." She stood straight, putting her hands behind her back.

"Well, you don't have to be so formal about it. Alright, what do you need?"

"What happened between you and my sister a few nights ago was something I knew of and assisted, embarrassing as it is to admit it."

"Wait, you helped in dressing Felicia like that?"

"Actually, she just let us off the hook. I'm the one who gave her the dress." Selena interjected, lifting her head with pride.

"So I've heard…"

"You're welcome for it, by the way." She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, regardless of how it happened… I'd like to request your assistance in helping me accomplish something similar tonight, if possible." Flora's cheeks began to turn red, as an unnatural cold breeze entered the halls.

"I don't quite understand. What do you need of me?"

"I…" She averted her eyes away from him, looking for the right words that wouldn't make her look silly. "I wish your help in getting Jakob to spend the night with me." Corrin's eyes widened, staring at the maid look so shy around him. Never he imagined Flora thought about having a lover, much less Jakob. Both were so cold and contained, always putting his own needs before their own. In a way, it made sense for them to be together, but it never occurred to him it was a possibility.

"First of all… Flora." She looked up into his eyes. "You have my blessing." To him, the maid’s eyes seemed to sparkle with joy. She never made requests, much less acted for her own self purpose, so she looked quite cute in that timid state. "But how am I supposed to help? Shouldn't you tell him yourself how you feel?"

"Like he would listen…" she whispered to herself.

"Hm?"

"He values your words very much, more so than those of anyone else in the castle. I need only a few moments alone with him, and the only way he'll be somewhere alone is if you ask for it. He wouldn't dare say no."

"That may be true, but… I'm not sure, I don't want to trick him. What if he says 'no?'".

"Then I'll prepare myself for the worst. I'm your retainer first and foremost, and I'll remain at your side even then, my Lord." She bowed slightly. Selena tapped Corrin's shoulder, nodding at him so he would cooperate.

"Very well…" He signed her to stand straight again. "Let me know what I have to do, and I'll pray that everything goes well for you. Honestly, I think you two are great for each other." Flora blushed and turned her head away from his face for a few seconds, before attacking Corrin with a gentle hug.

"Thank you, Lord Corrin."

* * *

Later that night, Jakob was finishing up cleaning the dishes, together with the sisters and an unusually cooperative Selena, who volunteered to help. With the 4 of them, the job would be wrapped up in no time, with a few Felicia accidents that happened in the middle. After 15 minutes of work, Flora dried her hands and stepped away from the kitchen.

"I must attend to some personal business. Can I trust you to finish in here?"

"Of course. I'll make sure everything is in the right place." The butler responded, while not taking his eyes off his task.

"Good night, sister!" Felicia smiled before her twin walked out. Selena ignored everything and revised the plan in her head. She had left the outfit in Flora's room, and she would have to wait for Corrin to "signal" the plan into motion… Soon, she felt an eerie gaze upon her, and looking back, was Jakob narrowing his eyes in her direction.

"Something wrong? Do you fancy me or what?"

"You've been unusually helpful lately."

"You say that like I don't do anything around here. Not even the Ice Queen back there was suspicious of me." She turned back to the dishes.

"Flora is more loose than I am."

"No shit."

"Therefore, where she knows how to be gentle, I know how to be wary. And you are a prime example of my suspicion."

"Then maybe you could learn a thing or two from her. I'm just doing my job so I don't get yelled at." Jakob scoffed and averted his gaze to Felicia, who had stopped to listen. "Speaking of, why aren't more like her? People would like you more."

"I'm here to work towards the benefit of my master, not to please everyone."

"You could do both… Flora sure does." She teased him while he pressured Felicia into returning to work. "You two seem to get along, I'm surprised she hasn't rubbed off on you."

"I prefer to stay professional. Companionship is encouraged, under the right circumstances. And if the Ice Sisters can help with making everyone feel comfortable, than I'll gladly leave that job to them. Both Felicia and Flora bring a refreshing mood to the castle.

"Aww, you think so?" Felicia added from the sideline.

"Indeed. But it's no excuse to stop working." And she returned to her task with a frown.

Selena took time to analyze the stuff butler. He definitely enjoyed both of the girls, but there was an air of mutual respect far greater when speaking of Flora. Maybe he too felt something for her, and simply didn't realize. She had heard of his past before, so it could very well be he never had a crush, or maybe never realized how to act on it. If the final push Felicia needed to catch Corrin was to make him look into his own feelings, maybe it would be no different here. After a few minutes passed by in silence, Corrin poked his head inside the kitchen.

"My Lord, you should be resting. It's late at night, this is no task for you to worry about." Jakob shooed him away.

"I am going to bed. I just came to ask for a favor. An important guest of my brother is arriving tomorrow, and I wanted you to oversee one of the guest rooms for them. He enjoys solitude, so have him be on the last room of the West wing, if it's available."

"I'll check before I’ll retreat to bed tonight."

"Thank you, Jakob. Have a good night, Selena" Walking past the entrance, Corrin gave his lover a smile before disappearing.

"Selena. Watch over Felicia and make sure she finishes here. I must check upon the rooms." He left without looking back.

"I won't let her go anywhere until she finishes her last task." She poked her head around to see him walking away. "Ready?" Whispered the red head, receiving a nod from the maid as a response.

Walking down the empty and silent corridors, Jakob carried a small lantern as he climbed to the West wing, curious as to why Corrin had made such a last hour notice. He would've been aware of any visitors, being on top of all that happened around the grounds. Even if one of his brothers had found another willing soldier or a companion, there would've been either a very early notice or a very last minute one. The timing seemed suspicious, but for the sake of his master, the butler carried on with the task.

Upon reaching the room specified by Corrin, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. The lights were still on, and the room seemed unused and clean, as snow fell outside the closed window. He stepped inside to examine the room further and saw an out of place folding screen in the corner on the opposite side of that wall, with what seemed like the silhouette of someone on the other side of it. Feeling panicked, her tried to back away silently, before hearing the door being slammed shut behind him, followed by the sound of the lock.

“What the-!?” He turned the knob and tried to pull the wooden door open, but to no avail. Banging on the door, he called out to someone, only to be answered by a familiar voice.

“Jakob…” Flora meekly stepped from behind the dresser, with a blushing face and an outfit that made Jakob lose his words. Atop her head her usual white headpiece, and she bore a black dress that exposed her shoulders and the top of her chest, revealing a lacy black choker. The top of the dress followed her curves, with white details that resembled her own uniform, making the shape of a heart on the center of it, and ended with tiered circle skirt, showing off her legs, covered by black fishnet leggings, and long gloves of the same material across her arms. To top the sexy look, her cyan hair was fully loose, dripping on her naked shoulders as she smiled slightly at him.

Jakob had no words, much less an appropriate reaction to seeing her in such a intimate outfit. His hand stumbled on top of the doorknob, trying to leave and to hold onto something for balance.

"Is… Is something wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Pardon me! I had no idea you were here! I'll be gone shortly." He closed his eyes and again tried to pull the door with all his strength.

"I don't mind if you stay here. In fact…" Flora attempted to sound seductive, but this wasn't going as she expected. Not only because Jakob was terrified, but she didn't felt right. She couldn't muster the courage or the words to lure him into her embrace, and she just felt insecure. "Oh, who am I kidding?" She walked to the stool behind the folding screen and picked up the spare key to the door, then delivering it to his hands. "Take it and leave."

She walked fast to the other side of the bed and sat down, hands upon her face. Jakob swiftly unlocked the door, but heard a sniffle from behind him, as the room temperature got colder. Before opening the exit, he stared back his colleague, sulking into her own hands. Flora never showed weakness, and although this made him feel embarrassed, he felt compelled to see what bothered her. She wouldn't work properly at that state. Taking slow and cautious steps, his shoes came into her field of vision, as she looked up to find a blushing but otherwise wise neutral expression looking down at her.

"Why are you still here?" She lowered her again, laying her hands on top of her legs.

"You are upset. I want to know why."

"I won't tell you. I've already caused too much of a scene."

"Please." He crouched and extended his hand and her sad eyes met his. There wasn't anger or fear on them, but… something she couldn't name. Something mysterious that persuaded her into giving in.

"I love you. I don't know when it happened but I've grown quite fond of you and it pains me to see you being so distant to me. I thought…" She lifted her from the bed and took a few steps forward, making the butler take steps back towards the window. "I thought it I could catch you by surprise and show my emotions… maybe you would find it in your heart a similar feeling, but I couldn't go forward. They were right, I should've just told you, not have made this entire sing and dance to trick you into falling for me." He reached the window and pressed his back against it, feeling the maid fall onto his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Jakob."

Even in the cold of winter and the icy atmosphere her emotions caused on the room, the warmth of her skin, the feeling her heart beating that reached his body, the intimacy… Without a family, Jakob didn't knew how to react to moments like this one. He could tell Felicia was very fond of Lord Corrin, or that Camilla dotted on him quite a lot. But no one ever directed emotions towards him. He wondered what he felt for the girl in his arms. Respect, trust, perhaps friendship… Having her barely dressed, alone in that room made him shiver.

Grabbing her attention by holding her naked arms, Jakob lowered his head to comfort her, and was surprised when she jumped to kiss him. Their lips connected, he felt the loving touch of someone else for first time since he was a child, while she indulged herself, pulling his shirt and trying to sneak he tongue in. They broke apart and breathed heavily, looking upon each other's eyes for a few seconds, before Flora pulled him by the arm and guided him to the door, showing the way out.

"If that is your wish…" He responded coldly, locking the door.

"What?" She had no time to react when he pulled her by the waist and lay her head on his shoulder again, left in a state of shock.

"I don't know what I'm feeling, or how to respond to you. But I won't allow you to leave this room saddened. Understood?" He spoke low, making sure his words reached her ears loud and clear.

"Jakob…" With a final whisper, they both remained still in the middle of the room, in each other's embrace. His protection was something she cherished, and time seemed to stop while she hugged him tightly by the back of his neck, feeling his scent, while her companion tried to understand everything. It was something completely different for both of them, and that stalemate lasted for several minutes…

Soon, Flora felt like advancing again, and looked into his eyes again for moment before kissing him again, giving in to her lust. She pulled him by his arm sleeves, begging for him to follow her movements. Pushing him onto the bed and jumping onto his lap, the maid attacked his lips, while he remained passive and allowed her to run him through the process, holding the hungry woman by her sides. She bent over as much as possible, giving him a very generous view of her exposed skin, while she fiddled with his clothes, unbuttoning his outfit with a naughty smile on her face.

“Hold!” She ignored his plea. “I don’t know what to-”

“Then allow me to help you.” She shushed him with her index finger, tracing it down through his neck and pulling the collar of his shirt, sneaking her other hand under it. Flora kissed her man again, feeling his pale chest as she pulled it up, forcing him to obey. Out of instinct, he held tighter to her body, pressing her chest against his bare torso and feeling the warm skin rub against him. Whispering in his ear, and moving his hands to her breasts, she begged: "Please, touch me."

The slightest squeeze he gave them made Flora gasp, warm breath hitting his ear. She buried her face into his neck filled it with kisses, feeling the stoic butler play around with her. He didn't knew quite want to feel, but didn't want to stop her. She was having and fun, and he wondered what else to do to help her. He slowly moved his left hand to creep up her tight, where upon contact brought a quiet moan from the woman riding him. She couldn't wait to tease him more, and pulled back from his neck and lowered her body, making his fingers touch the wet spot in her panties.

"Flora…" She bounced once upon hearing her name uttered so silently and intimately, his fingers not putting enough pressure for her. They made out for minutes in that position, with Flora moving her hips so his fingers would rub her ever so slightly and him holding the back of her head, feeling the smooth loose blue hair react to his movements. Until she eventually broke away.

"Your turn~" She seductively said rubbing the tent the formed under his pants. His face was red from all the actions and he couldn't build up words before she climbed off him and undid the rest of his clothes. His fully naked body, she kneeled down, spreading his legs for her. "I know I have a master… But allow me to pleasure _you_ this time, my dear." What a cheesy line, she thought before kissing the tip of his hard on, then licking it top to bottom. Jakob squirmed and reached his hand, not sure what to do. Being her first time, she didn’t knew what felt good and what didn’t, so she followed the books she read before and the stories the other ladies in the castle. She gently held his manhood with one hand, taking it in her mouth. A sudden panic came to her when she didn’t knew how to follow, but she heard Jakob moan. Now _that_ was a good sign.

Jakob couldn't look, his head was thrown back when he felt her tongue run his length and the skin between the fishnet gloves having a warm grip onto him, and he grasped to the sheets. She loved his expression, and felt her sweet spot dripping in anticipation. _I think it’s time we both feel good._ And so, she let him go with an audible pop, licking her lips and turning around so he had a small view of her tights beneath the layered skirt.

“Would you mind helping me with this?” Her hands followed along her body, stopping at her butt and firmly pressing it against the covering fabric. He looked at her and saw the room filled with a faint mist. Her powers made the air cold, but he was too hot to care. For the first time in forever, Flora felt Jakob act on pure emotion, undoing the laces on the back of her dress quickly and pulling her back towards him, kissing her neck furiously. Whoever was that beast she awakened, she loved it. Letting the dress fall to the floor, she turned around, allowing them to kiss, bodies joined so close their hearts beat as one. She walked forward, pushing him back to the bed, to their original position. She was only in lacy black panties, that rubbed against his wet dick. She giggled and rubbed him a couple of times, before getting a nod of approval.

Slipping the delicate black fabric to the side and guiding him to her entrance whilst still wearing her underwear and fishnets, she brought herself down slowly to no hurt herself, while he squeaked and moaned upon the heat that was inside of her. She finished by dropping on to his lap, pulling the back of his neck while howling with pleasure. He pumped up once, waking her up to what they were doing. She gave him an open smile and bounced on top of him. They both moaned and clawed their nails into each other’s skin. Flora began a steady pace of rising up and allowing her entire body to fall on him, while he kissed around her breasts and sometimes met her falling by thrusting his hips up. She felt warmer than ever, even if the room was freezing from her emotions flying. Jakob felt something rising inside him, dropping the bouncing maid’s breasts in exchange for giving her neck hickies, and muttering her name between kisses and the messy hair she now had.

“Fuck!” She screamed. “Fuck me…” Grabbing his arms for support, she felt him spread her as she picked up the pace, looking to not only make him finish on her, but together with her. The sound of her skin meeting his drove her insane, and it wasn’t before long where she moaned into his ear, feeling both his release and her juices inside of her, both collapsing on the bed, after a much stress relieving orgasm.

They both tucked themselves under the sheets afterwards, breathing heavily and staring at their faces. Jakob ran his thumb across her cheek, noticing the choker she still had hidden between locks of cyan hair. He moved his hand along her neck and pulled the piece of frail cloth, making her head touch his.

“I… I wanted to give you a surprise.”

“You definitely succeeded.” She looked away and brought her hands to her bare chest.

“Did… Did I look okay?” Her shyness was new to him, he saw her differently from just another woman. Is that what she felt for him, what she called love?

“You looked beautiful as always.” Not even he realized what he had said, leaving the Flora shocked, but with an indescribable bliss. She tackled him, feeling their dirty intimates get close as she nuzzled him, trying to feel as warm as an ice tribe girl could.

“I love you, Jakob…” she whispered as he kissed her forehead and stroking her hair. In the morning, he would try to understand what to say and how he felt. But for the rest of the night, he indulged into their emotions as a couple, no one could steal away that moment from him.

  
  


“I kinda feel bad about locking him in that room.” Corrin talked to Felicia, tucked into bed and looking at the ceiling while she changed from her uniform.

“Oh, I hope everything went well. Flora seemed really scared to do everything.” She removed all her clothes, then noticed Selena left a shopping bag for her. Inside was the red kimono, the pair of ears and a matching tail. _God damn it, Selena._

“Really? She seemed nervous, but not scared.”

“Oh, it’s just the kind of things that sisters can tell with each other. Besides, she never opens up about feelings, so no one would ever tell.”

“I guess… I do hope it works it out. They seem like a good match. And that way, we all could stay together, like a family.” He smiled to the silhouette behind the folding screen.

“I thought I was always part of your family.”

“You are! But having everyone nearby would be fantastic.” She smiled and blushed, white brushing her hair. “Still I wish she hadn’t picked such a far off room, I can’t tell what’s happening from here.” He stared to the single window of the tree house, watching the white dots fall.

“I don’t think I want to hear my sister during…”

“Fair enough, I’m just anxious, I can barely sleep.”

“Well then…” With a gulp, Felicia stepped into his view, bearing the kimono and kitsune costume. The fluffy tail was tied around her waist, while she stroke a small animal pose. And the kimono was open, with no underwear inside of it to be seen. Corrin felt his blood rush and ears burn upon seeing Felicia crawl into bed like a fox. “Maybe I can help you get comfo- Ah!” She couldn’t finish before he jumped at her and turned her around so she would be on the bottom and started to remove his boxers while kissing her neck. “Corrin!” She giggled while embracing him, ready for a night of making warmth in winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy one year anniversary for myself, how sad! A little gift for someone else too, I guess. One year ago I wrote about an icy lady. Now a year later, I write about another icy lady. Don't expect it to last for another year tho...

**Author's Note:**

> When revising the fic, I realized I had written "I'll get out of your shoes", but Corrin doesn't wear shoes... I thought it was funny, so I let it in anyways.  
>   
> I'm not much of a talker, but you can find me on Discord as "Elinian#3058". If you do message me, please make it clear you found it on Ao3, so I don't freak out and get anxiety.


End file.
